Nearly Witches
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "Sometimes reality is better than dreams." /Prompt: Hallucinate - For SasuSaku Month Challenge/


**A/N: This is for SasuSaku Month! I'm sorry it's late, haha. I just got back from a trip and you know how it goes~ But anyway, here it is. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Criticism is always welcome c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own_ Naruto._**

* * *

_"You have set your heart on haunting me forever from the start. It's never silent."_

**Hallucinate.**

It's warm everywhere and she's flinching. It's impossible, she thinks, her body relaxing with the warmth embracing her. _It was cold just a moment ago. _She manages to get rid of her thoughts and kneels, holding her head.

_I'm going crazy!_

She hears a laugh in front of her and a shudder runs down her spine. When Haruno Sakura looks up, she's greeted by red orbs, which make her stumble backwards and fall on the ground. Her lips part and she tries to say his name but her voice choke up in the back of her throat.

_No way. What is this?_

He's walking towards her. His cool is intact. He's calm and collective as if nothing weird was happening. An eerie aura surrounds him, and Sakura crawls back. Back, back, back until she hits a tree and he stops, reaching out his hand towards her.

"Haruno… Sakura."

Her name sounds enticing when he says it and she wishes he could say it like that forever. She wishes that but, then again, she's not thirteen anymore. She needs to grasp a grip of reality, because, dammit, where was she? He says her name again, and that's when her breath hitches and she gets up, her hands holding the tree behind her.

"Stop," she says, authority in her voice, her eyes shut closed. "Stop doing this to me!" She yells again, her screech making him chuckle.

As he nears her, his hand touches her cheek, and she slaps his hand away, biting her tongue, trying to control herself from doing something rash.

"You have changed," he speaks again, and lays his arm above her head, against the tree.

What does he want? What does Uchiha Sasuke, out of nowhere, want from _her_, Haruno Sakura? Out of all women – why _her_? Is it because of their ties? She thinks, and blinks many times, her hands coming up to cup both her ears, trying to mute him away. Trying to make him go away.

"Go away! Go!" She's yelling, but he's not moving. "You've hurt me enough. Aren't you already pleased?"

His eyes close in annoyance, his hands coming up to pin hers above her head. He nears her and whispers three words that make her shudder.

"Come with me."

"No."

"You will," He snaps back, his grip tightening, making her gasp.

"I said no!" She persists, trying to push him away, but it's futile, and his lips attack hers, her eyes widening.

She succumbs to the warmth brought upon her quivering lips and momentarily she feels euphoria of sorts. Uchiha Sasuke, out of all the people, kissed Haruno Sakura, out of all the women. Why?

Her forehead bumps against his harshly, and he steps back, their mouths leaving the other's. Her knees are trembling and she lets herself fall on the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop, Sasuke, please. Please, stop torturing me like _this_," she mutters.

He bites his thumb harshly at this and draws out blood and another laugh escapes his lips. "Haruno Sakura, you're so naïve. As long as I have you under my Sharingan I'm not letting you go."

"You're fake! The real Sasuke wouldn't do this!"

"_Fake_?" He says, putting an emphasis on the word. "This is real, Haruno. It's me, your _Sasuke-kun_, here, _kissing_ you. Reality is harsh, Haruno. I grew into a monster – will you still accept me as I am?"

Closing her eyes, she speaks loudly, "But back then this –"

Opening her eyes, she gasps, noticing blue orbs staring down at her. She wheezes lightly and he hugs her, burrowing his face in her neck.

"I thought we lost you," he whispers, and she holds him, catching a glimpse of Kakashi in the background.

"Naruto," she says back and let's out a sigh.

Sometimes reality is better than dreams.


End file.
